50 sombras de Snixx
by SnixxBrittana
Summary: Fic basado en el existosa novela de E. L. James "50 shades of grey"
1. Chapter 1

Parte I - Capitulo 1

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha

metido en este lío.

Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo.

No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo ribio y ojos azules que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con una megaempresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Lopez Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Britt, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de ella —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Britt. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga. Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando. Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señora Lopez, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras LOPEZ HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver a la señora Lopez. Brittany Pierce, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Pierce —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Pierce. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente.

No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Pierce, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Uau.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la Mujer a la que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro Contrólate. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Lopez tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una mujer que se mantiene en forma, bronceada y rubia, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie.

Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Pierce? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—La señora Lopez la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Pierce un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Pierce. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. La señora Lopez la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá la señora López insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

— López, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor.

Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—La señora López la recibirá ahora, señorita Pierce. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora López, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Santana López. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta, con un elegantísimo traje gris con falda, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color negro y brillantes ojos marrones que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si esta mujer tiene más de treinta años. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señora López.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.

—Brittany Pierce. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice la señora López cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Pierce —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad de la Afrodita que está sentada con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. La señora López no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarla, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Pierce —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, una megatriunfadora, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señora López.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresiva.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

La miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Pierce, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada penetrante—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Pierce. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted una maniática del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Pierce —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo

índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Pierce. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Pierce. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapa.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rica, señorita Pierce, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Pierce. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Pierce, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópica. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí misma y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obsesa del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra como una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Pierce —me contesta muy seria.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señora López?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy

limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—Si, Brittany, soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de

pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extra académica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos marrones me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señora López, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. La señora López vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señora López —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Pierce?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Pierce».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señora López. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señora López, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señora López.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también ella y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Pierce.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señora López.

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Pierce.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señora López —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta López.

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que López le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento López me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.

—Brittany —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Santana —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte I - Capítulo 2**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seamos. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purificar e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.  
Ninguna persona me había impactado como Sant ana López, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica?  
¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizar me y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.  
Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzado. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionada mente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractiva, segura de sí misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es una dictadura y fría. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serio, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadar me al pensar que Quien no me proporcionó una breve biografía.  
Mientras recordó la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue di vagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar.  
Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy críticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Quién… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era hay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágala! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Quien Fabray!  
Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzca con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos marrones que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que López parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvidado, Britt, me rebaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Dédalo correr. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconocía. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me declinó hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.  
Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver.  
Tengo suerte. Los padres de Quinn le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí.  
Aparco el coche sabiendo que Quinn va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.  
— ¡Britt! Ya estás aquí.  
Quinn está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.  
—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.  
—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…  
Le doy la grabadora.  
—Britt, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido?  
¿Cómo es?  
Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Quinn Fabray  
Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?  
—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrada, incluso intensa… y joven. Muy joven.  
Quinn me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.  
—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.  
Quinn se lleva una mano a la boca.  
—Vaya, Britt, lo siento… No lo pensé.  
Resoplo.  
—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una tipa de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?  
—Veintisiete. Britt, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.  
—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.  
Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.  
—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.  
—Britt, estarás agotada.  
—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.  
Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.  
Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Santana López. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.  
— ¡Britt! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.  
—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.  
—Me alegro mucho de verte.  
Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.  
Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Quinn lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… ella  
—Lo que me has traído está genial, Britt. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.  
Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.  
Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran.  
Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era la ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Quinn no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.  
—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.  
—Mmm… No.  
—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿no?  
Me ruborizo.  
—Supongo.  
Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.  
—Vamos, Britt… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.  
Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.  
¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.  
—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.  
—Lo dudo, Britt. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo.  
Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.  
Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.  
—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido ella?  
Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.  
—Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.  
— ¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.  
Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.  
— ¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.  
Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.  
—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola.  
—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla.  
—Venga, Britt, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.  
¿Qué le he caído bien? Quinn alucina.  
— ¿Quieres un bocadillo?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Santana López.  
Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Quinn y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Quinn se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.  
Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos marrones.  
El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Quinn también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes.  
Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios.  
Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.  
— ¿Cómo te va todo, Britt?  
Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.  
—Muy bien.  
— ¿Britt? ¿Has conocido a alguna chica o chico?  
Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada y ella sabe que me atraen los chicos y las chicas.  
—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico o chica, serás la primera en saberlo.  
—Britt, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.  
—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?  
Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.  
Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Ray es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.  
El viernes por la noche Quinn y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta.  
En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Noah con una botella de champán en las manos.  
— ¡Noah! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.  
Noah es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Ray y el padre de Noah estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.  
Noah estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.  
—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos claros.  
—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo.  
Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.  
—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.  
—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!  
Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Quinn también le sonríe.  
— ¡Buen trabajo, Noah! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.  
—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.  
Noah me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.  
—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Quinn.  
Noah y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Quinn suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio o novia, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.  
A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.  
Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista.  
« ¿Es usted gay, señora López?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.  
Observo a Noah abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos claros. Sí, Noah está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Noah alza la mirada y sonríe.  
El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden las manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada marrón de Santana López que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.  
Casi me da un infarto.  
—Señorita Pierce, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.  
Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, toda peinada y con un vestido color crema, y botas altas de tacón? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.  
—Señora López—murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.  
Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.  
—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—.  
Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Pierce.  
Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.  
Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's.  
Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.  
—Britt. Me llamo Britt —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora López?  
Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.  
—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables  
—murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.  
¿Bridas para cables?  
—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? — susurro con voz titubeante.  
Cálmate, Pierce.  
Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de López, que son bastante bonitas.  
—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Pierce —me dice.  
Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.  
—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.  
La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapa es!  
—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.  
Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato.  
¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer guapa, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.  
— ¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto.  
Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Britt!  
—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo — me contesta con total naturalidad.  
¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.  
—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —la  
provoco.  
—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.  
Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para  
qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los  
dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.  
—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.  
—¿Algo más?  
—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.  
¿Cinta adhesiva?  
—¿Está decorando su casa?  
Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.  
Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.  
—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.  
Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.  
¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?  
—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.  
Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.  
—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz  
baja, mirándome fijamente.  
Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me  
siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera  
de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Pierce!  
—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.  
Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.  
—Me llevaré esta —dice López golpeando suavemente el rollo de  
cinta que le tiendo.  
Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la  
corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto.  
Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar  
oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento  
desesperadamente serenarme.  
—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.  
Abre ligeramente los ojos.  
—Un poco de cuerda.  
Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.  
—Por aquí.  
Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.  
—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de  
fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…  
Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen  
más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!  
—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.  
Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente  
de su ardiente mirada marron. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría  
sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi  
pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo.  
Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el  
cúter.  
—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida  
sus gruesos y sensuales labios.  
¡No le mires la boca!  
—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señora López arquea una ceja.  
—¿Qué es lo suyo, Brittany? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.  
La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas  
tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Brit, me suplica de  
rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.  
—Los libros —susurro.  
Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto  
inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de  
grandeza de mi mente.  
—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.  
¿Por qué le interesa tanto?  
—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.  
Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi  
respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísima e intenta  
disimularlo.  
—¿Necesita algo más?  
Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son  
cautivadores.  
—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?  
¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.  
—¿De bricolaje?  
Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se  
desplaza a su vestido ajustado que lleva.  
—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.  
Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.  
Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertida.  
—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando  
su vestido.  
—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo..  
—Ya.  
Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de  
parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de  
una vez.  
—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me  
estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad.  
Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vestido.  
—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo  
mientras le tiendo un mono azul.  
No contesta a mi pregunta.  
—¿Cómo va el artículo?  
Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de  
palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a la pregunta con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto  
por la sinceridad.  
—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Quinn. La señorita Fabray, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.  
—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?  
Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.  
—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…  
—¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos? Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Quinn estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra  
seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto  
la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…  
—Quinn estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.  
Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de  
segundo parece algo perdida, la tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y  
las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.  
¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Santana López.  
—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndo la mano en su cartera de mano— Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.  
—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.  
Quinn se pondrá contentísima.  
—¡Britt!  
Sugar aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es la hermana menor del  
señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verla hoy.  
—Discúlpeme un momento, señora López.  
López frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.  
Sugar siempre ha sido una amiga, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y  
controladora obsesiva López, me alegra hablar con alguien normal.  
Sugar me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.  
—¡Britt, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.  
—Hola, Sugar ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de  
tu hermano?  
—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Britt, muy guapa.  
Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta,  
pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me  
separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Sugar, pero siempre se  
toma demasiadas confianzas.  
Cuando miro a Santana López, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la clienta extrañamente atenta y ahora es otra persona… alguien fría y distante.  
—Sugar, estoy con una clienta. Tienes que conocerla —le digo  
intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de López.  
Tiro de Sugar hasta donde está López, y ambas se observan  
detenidamente el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.  
—Sugar, te presento a Santana López.  
Señora López, ella es Sugar Clayton, la hermana del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón  
poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—.  
Conozco a Sugar desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.  
Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!  
—Señora Clayton.  
Santana le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.  
—Señora López —la saluda Sugar estrechándole la mano—.  
Espera… ¿No será la famosa Santana López? ¿La de López  
Enterprises Holdings?  
Sugar pasa de mostrarse fria a quedarse deslumbrada en una  
milésima de segundo. López le dedica una educada sonrisa.  
—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
—Se ha ocupado Brittany, señora Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.  
Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.  
—Estupendo —le responde sugar—. Nos vemos luego, Britt.  
—Claro, Sugar.  
La observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.  
—¿Algo más, señora López?  
—Nada más.  
Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿La he ofendido?  
Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa  
ahora?  
Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los  
sujetacables.  
—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.  
Miro a López, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.  
—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.  
—Sí, gracias, Brittany.  
Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a  
disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.  
—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.  
Vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo  
me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.  
—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero  
se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Brittany… Me alegro de que la  
señorita Fabray no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.  
Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.  
De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así.  
Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándola y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Quinn para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte I - Capítulo 3**

Quién se pone loca de contenta.  
—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?  
Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene des preocupada.  
—Pasaba por aquí.  
—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Brisa. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.  
—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.  
—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares..  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Britt, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre esta mujer. Mi obligación es saberlo.  
—Vale, Carla Bernardo, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?  
—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.  
—Podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.  
—¿Puedes contactarla?  
—Tengo su móvil.

Quinn pega un grito.

—¿La soltera más rica, más escurridizo, más enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?  
—Bueno… sí.  
—¡Britt! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.  
—Quinn, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Santana López no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Quinn tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Quinn no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Quinn me devuelve al presente.  
—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Le vi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idas Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueado cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a una de las empresarias más importante del país.  
—Mmm… ¿Y Noah?  
—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a López y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos. Quinn es insufrible mente desdeñosa con Noah.  
—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.  
—¿A quién? ¿A Noah? —me pregunta en tono de burla.  
—No, a López.  
—Britt, eres tú la que tiene trató con ella.  
—¿Trató? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octava. Apenas conozco a esa mujer.  
—Al menos has hablado con ella —dice implacable—. Parece que quiere conocerte mejor y es gay y a ti te gustan las mujeres Britt, llámala y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Noah cuando Sugar entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.  
—Britt, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.  
—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.  
—¿De qué conoces a Santana López?

Sugar intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarla para la revista de la facultad. Quinn no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que ella.

—Santana López en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Sugar sorprendida. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?  
Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con la hermana del jefe, y además Sugar es guapa como podría serlo la vecina de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eché no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es López?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.  
—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?  
—Mañana.  
—Quizá otro día, Sugar. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.  
—Britt, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.  
Y vuelvo a la tienda.  
—Pero yo hago paisajes, Britt, no retratos —refundido Noah.  
—Noah, por favor —le suplió.  
Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.  
—Dame el teléfono.  
Quinn me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo rubio rojizo del hombro.  
—Escúchame, Noah Puckerman, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?  
Quinn puede ser increíblemente dura.  
—Bien. Britt volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora.  
Nos vemos mañana. Y cuelga el móvil.  
—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámala.  
Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.  
—¡Llama a López ahora mismo!  
La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de López del bolsillo trasero de  
mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número  
con dedos temblor osos.  
Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.  
—López.  
—¿Se… Señora López? Soy Brittany Pierce.  
No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. López se  
queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.  
—Señorita Pierce. Un placer tener noticias suyas.  
Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Quinn Fabray está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.  
—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el  
artículo.  
Respira, Britt, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.  
—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?  
Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.  
—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a  
las nueve y media de la mañana?  
—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.  
Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer  
adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.  
—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Pierce.  
Veo el destello malévola en sus ojos Marrones. ¿Cómo consigue que  
tan solo cinco palabras en cierren una promesa tan tentadora?  
Cuello. Quinn está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de  
total y absoluta consternación.  
—Brittany Susan Pierce. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te  
había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.  
—Quinn, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.  
Quinn parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.  
—Me intimida… Eso es todo.  
—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Quinn—. Voy a  
llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.  
—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.  
Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella.  
Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas  
en la cama. Sueño con ojos marrones, monos de trabajo, piernas  
largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.  
El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Noah, Travis y yo vamos en mi  
Escarabajo, y Quinn en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos  
todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Noah, y ha venido a echarle  
una mano con la iluminación. Quinn ha conseguido que nos dejen  
utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Santana López, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señora López está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la  
belleza de Quinn y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.  
Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Quinn va de un lado a otro.  
—Noah, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás  
de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las  
sillas. Britt, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a  
López que estamos aquí.  
Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.  
Media hora después Santana López entra en nuestra suite.  
¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto,  
unos pantalones grises ceñido al cuerpo que resalta su figura seductora y unos tacones a juego con su camisa. Lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarla se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente buena. Entra en  
la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el  
pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en  
silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.  
—Señorita Pierce, volvemos a vernos.  
López me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente hermosa… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo  
entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de  
que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.  
—Señora López, le presento a Quinn Fabray —susurro  
señalando a Quinn, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
—La tenaz señorita Fabray. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe  
ligeramente y parece realmente divertida—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Brittany me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo  
enferma.  
—Estoy bien, gracias, señora López.  
Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Quinn ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.  
—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le  
dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.  
—Es un placer —le contesta López lanzándome una mirada.  
Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.  
—Este es Noah Puckerman, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.  
Y sonrió a Noah, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a López con frialdad.  
—Señora López —la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Señor Puckerman.  
La expresión de López también cambia mientras observa a Noah.  
—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta López en tono  
ligeramente amenazador.  
Pero Quinn no está dispuesta a dejar que Noah lleve la voz cantante.  
—Señora López, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado  
con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.  
Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.  
Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a López, y  
susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Noah mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a López que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de López sentada, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a López desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan  
inextricable.  
—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Quinn—.  
¿Puede ponerse de pie, señora López? Se levanta y Través corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la  
Nikon de Noah empieza a chasquear de nuevo.  
—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Noah cinco minutos  
después.  
—Muy bien —dice Quinn—. Gracias de nuevo, señora López.  
Le estrecha la mano, y también Noah.  
—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Fabray —murmura  
López, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene  
conmigo, señorita Pierce? —me pregunta.  
—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.  
Miro nerviosa a Quinn, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que  
Noah, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.  
—Que tengan un buen día —dice López abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.  
Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el  
pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras López sale de la habitación  
seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.  
—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.  
Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y López dirige su ardiente mirada gris  
hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?  
—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.  
El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Santana López está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.  
—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.  
—¡Taylor! —grita.  
Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.  
—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta López en voz baja.  
Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.  
—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.  
—¿Señora López? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.  
—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita  
Fabray, por favor?  
—Por supuesto, señora —le contesta Taylor.  
—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?  
López sonríe dándolo por hecho.  
Frunzo el ceño.  
—Verá… señora López… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Quinn, si me espera un momento.  
López me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y  
natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Quinn en plena discusión con Noah.  
—Britt, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el  
menor preámbulo.  
Noah me mira ceñudo.  
—Pero no me fío de ella —añade Quinn.  
Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y  
milagrosamente lo hace.  
—Quinn, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Santana López me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.  
Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.  
—Britt, es una mujer rara —me advierte—. Es muy guapa, de  
acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.  
—Una inocente como tú, Britt. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir — me contesta un poco enfadada.  
Me ruborizo.  
—Quinn, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.  
Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.  
—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.  
—Gracias.  
La abrazo.  
Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Santana López esperándome apoyada en la pared. Parece una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.  
—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de  
nuevo.  
Sonríe.  
—Usted primero, señorita Pierce.  
Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con  
Santana López… y odio el café.  
Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué  
vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Su voz cálida me  
sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.  
—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Quinn Fabray?  
Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.  
—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.  
—Ya —me contesta evasiva.  
¿Qué está pensando?  
Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena  
el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. López y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia López, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.  
Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, López me coge de  
la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la  
corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. López sonríe.  
—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.  
Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a  
la entrada, pero López evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es  
porque tendría que soltarme la mano.  
Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico.  
López gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y  
Santana López me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Britt, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.  
Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde López me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.  
—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere  
tomar? —me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.  
—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.  
Alza las cejas.  
—¿No quiere un café?  
—No me gusta demasiado el café.  
Sonríe.  
—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?  
Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios.  
No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.  
—No, gracias.  
Me miro los dedos nudosos.  
—¿Quiere comer algo?  
—No, gracias.  
Niego con la cabeza y López se dirige a la barra.  
Levanto un poco la vista y la miro furtivamente mientras espera  
en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándola… Es  
alta y delgada… Y cómo le quedan los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y  
bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue peinado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.  
—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.  
López ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.  
Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos  
por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza.  
López lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una  
tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta  
TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Ella se ha pedido un café  
con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche.  
¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómoda, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. La envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.  
—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.  
—Que este es mi té favorito.  
Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Santana López en una cafetería de Portland.  
Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la  
bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la  
cucharilla. López ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras  
dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.  
—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de  
explicación.  
—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?  
Pero ¿qué dice?  
—¿Quién?  
—El fotógrafo. Noah Puckerman.  
Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa  
impresión?  
—No. Noah es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha  
pensado que era mi novio?  
—Por cómo se sonríen.  
Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra  
parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.  
—Es como de la familia —susurro.  
López asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, y dirige la  
mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo la contemplo fascinada.  
—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.  
Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.  
—No, gracias.  
Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.  
—Y la chica que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su  
novia?  
—No. Sugar es solo una amiga. Se lo dije ayer.  
¿Qué tonterías son estas?  
—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.  
—Parece nerviosa cuando está con ellos.  
Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando  
estoy con usted, López.  
—Usted me resulta intimidante.  
Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. La oigo respirar profundamente.  
—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo  
—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.  
La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.  
—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Pierce.  
¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?  
—No tengo nada de misteriosa.  
—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.  
¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo,  
contenida? Imposible.  
—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo.  
Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.  
Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!  
—¿A usted le atraen los hombres o las mujeres?  
—Me atraen ambos  
—Ya veo  
—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?  
—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he  
ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendida.  
—No —le contesto sinceramente.  
—Bien.  
—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.  
Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también ella se ruboriza ligeramente.  
—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Brittany —murmura—.  
En todo.  
—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tutee?  
Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan  
seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo  
creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si ella  
intentara advertirme de algo.  
—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.  
Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Santana». Es sin duda una  
obsesa del control, no hay otra explicación, y una parte de mí está  
pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que la entrevistara Quinn.  
Dos obsesas del control juntas. Además, ella es Atractiva —, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. No me gusta imaginar a  
Santana y a Quinn juntas, además a Quinn no le van las mujeres. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y López pone  
otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.  
—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.  
Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.  
—Sí.  
—Hábleme de sus padres.  
¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.  
—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.  
—¿Y su padre?  
—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.  
—Lo siento —musita.  
Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.  
—No me acuerdo de él.  
—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?  
Resoplo.  
—Ni que lo jure.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en  
tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativa.  
—Usted tampoco.  
—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas  
bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.  
¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si ella es gay. Vuelvo a  
morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar  
terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.  
—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha  
casado cuatro veces.  
Santana alza las cejas sorprendida.  
—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob.  
Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus  
descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.  
Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre.  
Santana me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle los labios. Me  
perturba.  
—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?  
—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.  
—¿Y cómo es?  
—¿Ray? Es… taciturno y me acepta como soy.  
—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta López sorprendida.  
Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera esta mujer? ¿La historia  
de mi vida?  
—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta López.  
Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.  
—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército. Suspiro.  
—¿Vivió con él?  
—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo  
tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Ray.  
Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.  
—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.  
Francamente, a ella qué le importa.  
—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en  
Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.  
Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres.  
¿Qué pretende López? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar  
a su juego.  
—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.  
Se encoge de hombros.  
—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.  
Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una  
exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y una de ellos llega a ser una mujer hermosa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus  
padres deben de estar orgullosos.  
—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?  
—Sam es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París  
estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.  
Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.  
—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.  
¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?  
—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.  
—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.  
Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?  
—¿Le gustaría ir?  
—¿A París? —exclamo.  
Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?  
—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.  
Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio  
inferior… ¡Madre mía!  
—¿Por?  
Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Pierce.  
—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.  
Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.  
—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.  
—¿Para los exámenes?  
—Sí. Empiezan el martes.  
—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Fabray?  
—En el parking del hotel.  
—La acompaño.  
—Gracias por el té, señora López.  
Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.  
—No hay de qué, Brittany. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me  
dice tendiéndome una mano.  
La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería.  
Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, ella parece tan tranquila como siempre. En cuanto  
a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café  
matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un  
trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.  
—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.  
—Casi siempre.  
Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y la he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con  
alguien.  
—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.  
—No, Brittany. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.  
¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá no lo es. Seguramente  
me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme  
alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no  
lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en  
orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y  
salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.  
—¡Mierda, Britt! —grita López.  
Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.  
Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en  
cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte  
contra sus perfectos y visibles pechos, ¡Madre Mía!. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a perfume caro. Es embriagadora. Inhalo profundamente.  
—¿Está bien? —me susurra.  
Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos  
de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada  
inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su carnosa  
boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen.  
Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


End file.
